Hunter x Vacation: RW
by MystiqueSilver
Summary: Hunters decide to take a little vacation. A vacation where Kurapika was forced to go on. Kurapika thought he would use this 'vacation' for tracing scarlet eyes. But turn of events makes all of them this vacation is not going to be as usual. Will Kurapika be able to find scarlet eyes? Read and find out. :) Mild KuraXOC *Rewrite of my story Hunter x Vacation*
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**A/n: **

**For those who know about this story: Hello there again, I finally rewrote this! I was really embarrassed before when I read the story again, I had to rewrite it. I had no beta so I have to do everything on my own *sigh* I swear that was tough and won't let it happen again **

**For those who will be reading it newly (I hope so): Hello I'm MystiqueSilver, yoroshiku onegaishimasu. About this story, this story will be published arc by arc. So if you find any arc boring then please skip it.**

* * *

It's a fine evening of the rainy season. The rain just stopped a few minutes ago and water puddles sprawled everywhere making the atmosphere cold and wet. The clock pointed at 09.00 PM, the streets were deserted due the peoples stay in their houses; trying to warm their bodies from the cold weather.

Everything was peace and quiet, all of the light was turned off except one room, where's four hunters live.

"It's your turn, Gon!"

"No way! It's your turn now!"

"What?! I just went a few days ago! Now, you go!"

"No! You go!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

The two of them were fighting for a few minutes ago and they have no intentions to give up, yet. Their forehead's touching each other and about to strangle each other while turning the living room into a wrestling ring.

"Can't both of you just quit it?!" Said the blonde Kuruta who was reading his book peacefully. He put his book aside and sighed.

"HE STARTED IT!" They both said in unison while pointing at each other

Kurapika pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "Do you want to get thrown away from this place?" Kurapika asked as they shook their head "Then, keep it quiet. You distrubbing people" Kurapika said."But, I don't want to go. It was his turn now" The spiky haired boy whined "Don't you whine. I was the one who went out" The white haired ex-assassin retorted.

"No! I was!"

"No! I-"

"Stop it both of you" Kurapika growled as the two of them shivered.

"Why don't you do Janken to finish this stuff?" Kurapika sighed

"Fine with me" Killua shrugged

"But ... Okay, fine" Gon said, pouting

"JAN ... KEN ... PON!"

"HA! I win! Come on, hurry up and go!" Killua said while grinning

"But-"

"No, No buts. Now go! I want my candy right away!" Killua said as he pushes Gon to the front door. Gon turned around and sticking out his tongue as Killua did the same. Gon pouted and slamming the door shut. Kurapika sighed, shaking his head while watching the scene before him. He turned around and looked at Leorio sleeping peacefully as if he wasn't bothered by all the fights before. _'I wonder if he's in a coma...' _Kurapika thought, sweat dropping

'_How did I got stuck with them in the first place? ...' _Kurapika thought as he tried to remember how did he end up in this small apartment with these people.

Actually, it's been 5 days since they went on a vacation because Gon and Killua's game entrance was postponed for three months and Leorio just finished his exam and have some free time for the next three and a half month. Kurapika was against the idea but three, no, two of them insisted him to come. After the incidents in Yorkshin, the three of them knew that Kurapika is tired and need some rest. So, they insisted him to get some vacation.

_Someone _with silver hair even tried to blackmail Kurapika, exposing an embarrassing photo of him changing in the social media. He suspected Killua did this because, he thinks Killua sick of watching Gon sulking and babbling about him (Kurapika) to have some rest and something likes that. But he knows that Killua wouldn't dare to do something shameless like that and he knows that his friend didn't have any shameless photos of him and thanks to Gon and his honesty, Kurapika was sure about Killua don't have any such picture of him.

And finally Kurapika agreed on going with them, with a little push from Melody and Basho, because they knew Kurapika is tired. Melody told Light Nostrade that Kurapika was sick in yorkshin city and still need more rest. Finally, the Nostrade family insisted Kurapika to take a leave for 3 months or something like that. The Nostrade family is in a pinch, due Neon lost her ability to predict the future, and he can't let his bestest bodyguard die or seriously sick.

And because of that Kurapika had to leave forced by melody, and finally Kurapika accepted his fate. He let out a heavy sigh and sweat dropped at the thought of everything. He remembers Melody's word about having 'fun' on his vacation and Basho's sulking face. Basho was sulking because Kurapika can have a vacation and he can't have one. Kurapika never even went shopping with Neon and how can he have a vacation? Can't anyone notice that shopping with Neon is exhausting?

Finally, Kurapika thought there's nothing wrong with taking a vacation for a while and he was getting paid while he's on vacation as well. Kurapika think that he can use his vacation to search for Scarlet eyes. He actually found one in Yorkshin but unfortunately it's the fake one and so, he had to find out where's the real other pair.

...

Gon lazily walks to the 24 hour store near their apartment. It was actually a small apartment with four small room and living room which isn't that big for the four of them. All of them agreed on renting an apartment than staying at a hotel which cost a lot of money, but sadly all of the best apartments were full and they decided to stay in the apartment untill they found the suitable place for the four of them.

Gon stomped his feet on the ground as if ground did something wrong to him. He pouted and his brows were knotted up in a moe way.

'_Killua is such a sneaky guy! I'll make him pay for this!' _Gon thought grumpily. Actually he didn't really want to go out; he wanted to stay inside the apartment instead walking down in this wet street. It's not like he didn't want a candy but it was because he hated it when he's out in this cold weather while Killua lazily sitting inside the apartment

"Nyan~"

He saw a little kitten playing with the other one. Gon walks to them and bent down on his knee. He lifted his and reaches out for the kittens but before he even touch them, they run away. He sighed and stood up while dusting his clothes. Suddenly he heard some weird noise coming from an alley near him. It was the sound of peoples fighting, but without any loud noises or screaming. Gon became curious and decided to take a good look on what happen and then he walks down to the alley to take a look.

* * *

**A/n: I'll be amazingly pleased if you guys leave reviews or comments.**


	2. Chapter 2: Who is she?

**Chapter Two: ****Who is she?**

**A/n: I'm doing fast uploads so just I can catch up with story as soon as possible. This chapter is as well have no or minor changes. If you have read before then there is probably no need to read again, you can read if you want though..**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Gon became curious and decided to take a look at what happened in alley. When he reached there he saw few attackers were attacking a person. There were probably at least 6-7 people against one single person.

It was so dark that it was hard to tell who it is. But still Gon can tell it was someone he knew already. Even the scent of that person was familiar.

Assassins were trying to harm him with their full force, but the person was retorting their attacks pretty efficiently.

Assassins were in dark clothes which covered their body, especially face. Their strong nen can be sensed from far away. The person being attacked was constantly trying to knock out the assassins, but that seem to have no use. Assassins kept attacking the person full forced.

Gon stood there for a while looking at everything. A little bit of confused what to do. Should he jump in to help this familiar stranger? Or see if this fight stops?

...

Meanwhile Killua was playing on his playstation. Gon was late now. He would have been returned by now even on his slowest pace. He was now feeling bit guilty for deceiving Gon. After all most of candy was for himself and it was Gon who used to go for buying candy recently.

Killua sensed something was wrong right now. Perhaps it was intuition which said that he should go looking for Gon. He did what his mind said, and went outside. On behind Kurapika who was going to ask Killua about where he was going in such haste, decided not to ask anything.

...

It was the point where Gon noticed attacks on that person was getting intense. The person who was being attacked was now getting tired.

He had taken many attacks on him. There were chances that he was pretty injured by now. Gon had noticed just a while ago the person was a girl. '_It's her' _He thought.

Gon saw another attacker was going to attack her from behind. '_That's it!'_ Gon thought to himself. Without thinking much he jumped in and kicked the attacker who was behind the girl.

The girl noticed it; it actually made her startled for few moments. Wide eyed, she turned to look who was the one who interrupted or trying to save her. "Gon!" she nearly shouted at the sight of Gon. While Gon just gave out his grin as the response.

Irritated with Gon she frowned and scolded him "what on earth you think you are doing here?!"

"Helping you, what else." He just replied innocently.

She frowned more and before she could scold him anymore, another attack was thrown by the assassin near them. She saw Gon isn't dodging so she pushed him out of attack range and jumped away.

"Go away Gon! It's dangerous!" she told him, more like scolded him in mid-air.

"That's why I'm helping you. Friends are supposed to care and fight for each other, ne" Gon said with all innocence and determination in his eyes.

It was always so hard to argue with this young boy. _'Jeez he is stubborn as always…' _She just kept quiet, and decided to postpone argument for later after they get out of this situation.

They both started fighting simultaneously. They both together beat many assassins but still it was not enough. Somehow more assassins came out of nowhere. It was like they were unlimited.

Three of assassins caught the girl off guarded and attacked her with swords combined with nen. Not knowing where to defend first, she stood there stiff. Assassins were about to touch her; but before anyone could understand what happen something came like gush of wind and knocked all three assassins out of the way.

Both Gon and the girl turned to look what happened. There was their most familiar silver-haired friend was there placing a foot on assassin's back he just kicked.

"Killua!" Gon cheered at his friend.

But he gave out quite irritated look. "I just sent you to buy me some candy; and here you are putting up fights with these people. Jeez, I can't leave you alone even for a minute."

He gave Gon a disapproving look and Gon just scratched his nape sheepishly. "And who the heck is she? And why are you fighting to save her?" Killua asked Gon pointing at her

Gon just gave an innocent confused look "Don't you recognize?"

Just then when Killua opened mouth to answer they got attacked again. This time Killua was the one who pushed Gon out of attack range. "I don't know why are we fighting but, why don't we talk after we handle them."

Gon smiled with determination and nodded. Both boys attacked assassins in unison, while the girl watched them startled for few moments before joining with them.

They were handling assassins pretty well. Everything seems to have no end but they could tell that attacker's pace was now slower than before. A taller and stronger man in same clothes came in front. He was probably the leader.

The man decided to target Gon. Gon was fully aware of it. The man started to make huge ball nen which he was going to throw at Gon.

Killua and girl just realize what was going to happen. The ball of nen was probably something fatal, and should not be faced. But it was clear Gon had no effects, he surely wasn't going to dodge.

"Gon! Get out of the way!" the girl shouted top of her lunges.

"That's right Gon don't do it!" Killua shouted agreeing.

The man released his nen attack on Gon. Gon wasn't listening. The attack was mere few feet away. Just then Killua and girl jumped between.

Killua jumped on Gon which made both of them to tumble and roll few meters away. And the girl blocked attack with her nen which was particularly very weak at the time. So weak that here was no way anyone could survive that attack without severe injuries.

When the smoke faded, girl was still there, alive, without severe injuries. Boys sitting in corner stared at her bewilder.

She turned to Gon. "Do you have some issues with dodging you moron?! Why didn't you dodge?!" She scolded him without moving from her place.

'_She surely is in pain.'_ Killua thought staring at her.

They got up from their place and turned to take a look at the assassin who tried to kill Gon. Assassin was looking somewhat bewildered. His eyes were widen as if he was saying 'it's impossible'.

It was probably unbelievable to him that his shot failed. Both boys were about to charge again but someone from behind called. The voice was speaking unknown language. As if voice ordered, every assassin hurriedly retreated. Both boys and girl just stood watching them retreat with 'what was that' faces.

...

"Okay, forget about assassins for a while and just tell me why were you fighting." Killua asked getting directly to the point.

He really had no idea what or why was all this happening. It's natural for Gon to help someone, but the look he had in his eyes was telling Killua that girl was someone important to Gon.

"Onee-san, are you okay?" Gon went to girl completely ignoring Killua which made him kind of ticked off.

'_What the… is she important then me?'_ Killua thought to himself pretty annoyed.

"Yeah Gon, I'm okay." She said standing up. "But tell me what the hell is your problem?! Why don't you ever dodge?!" she said poking finger in Gon's forehead. Killua laughed with satisfaction inwardly. Gon just gave out his most usual sheepish grin while scratching his cheek.

"Ehehe gomen." He said. Killua was again going to ask about who that girl is, but Gon cut him off. "Onee-san! Look your hand is bleeding!"

Killua and girl looked down at her hand and it was indeed bleeding. That last attack was supposed to do that much harm at least.

"Nah Gon it's okay. I'm fine." She said dismissively. "No you're not one-san!" Gon just said without listening to her.

Killua sighed. "He is right. Let's just go our home. Ossan will treat you." Gon smiled at Killua.

"No, that won't be right. I have some work to do. I'll just go to any other doctor." She said hesitating

. Gon frowned. "No onee-san! You can do that work later. And Leorio is a good doctor…. I think." Both Killua and girl almost sweat dropped at him. "Let's go onee-san!" without waiting for further arguments, Gon pushed her from behind.

Killua sighed again "here we go again…" he was thinking many things he wanted to ask like, who she was? Why Gon was trying to save her? Why she was being attacked? Who were the attackers? But he decided to ask it later.

...

In apartment Kurapika was now getting impatient. '_I wonder what is taking them so long… they just went to buy candy. There are chances that they might have been caught in troubles… should I wake Leorio up?'_ he was thinking deeply.

He finally thought he should tell this to Leorio. At least he will be acknowledged with all this. "hey Leorio." He shook him. "Hey Leorio! Wake up!" he raised his voice and shook him more violently.

But that was no use. _'What the…'_ he was now getting angry. _'How can someone sleep like this when his other friends might be in trouble?'_ He thought to himself. At this rate he was thinking to slap Leorio. He was about to make his thinking in reality when Gon and Killua came in slamming the door extra loudly barely pulling the door off of its hinges.

Leorio who was sound asleep, woke up abruptly and fell off the couch on his face. Kurapika watched weirdly at all this scene.

"What the hell?!" Leorio shouted rubbing his face. Instead of saying anything Kurapika stayed silent. Leorio turned following Kurapika's gaze. Both were now staring at the newest unfamiliar person who just entered the door. It wasn't normal for Gon and Killua to bring a female person home after all.

Both older males had questioning look on their faces. Both of them had same question in their mind _'Who is she?'_

* * *

**A/n: I hope you liked. Critical reviews will be loved by me...!**


	3. Chapter 3: In the hunter exam

**Chapter 3: In the hunter exam.**

**A/n: Etoh, hello. First of all thank you Jonica77-san and Wolfgirl9801-san for continuously following this story, I'll keep writing this story for you, thanks for motivating me!**

**This chapter have many changes, most of parts were before bits by bits in previous story. I gathered them up since they were causing confusion and as you can see Iyo or Iyomi's name has changed to Io or Iori since that name was more masculine. (tell me if I should changed it back or not)**

**Note: There will be another chapter in hunter exam arc, that will be something important to read. Since this chapter was wrote in previous story, it's not necessary to read it.. **

* * *

The first time they saw her wasn't any nice time to have introductions. In middle of hunter exams they were in middle of life and death situation. One wrong move and they sure will be facing the hell. Hisoka had decided to become examiner himself and was examining everyone on his terms.

Kuapika, Leorio and Pokkle were also ones were trapped in this chaos. Trio were standing on little distance from Hisoka, they had their chances to choose whether to fight or to run. They chose running. They had their options but the girl was the only one who had no options but to fight Hisoka. Unlike Trio, she was standing right in front of Hisoka, mere few feet away. Only options left were, fight or die.

Kurapika and Leorio ran and hid far from Hisoka, and stayed watching what happens next. On face of death, the girl had no special expressions on her face. Hisoka took his card and attacked her with speed. She kept dodging his attacks and eventually returned some of his attacks on him.

She knew it was best to keep away from creepy clown. That's why when Hisoka attacked her another time she dodged it and escaped leaping over Hisoka into the swamp. Hisoka seemed impressed by her techniques.

Then Leorio was the one who tried to attack Hisoka. And then Gon showed up. Gon gave a good fight to Hisoka, at least enough good to impress Hisoka to let him live. Iyo was still there, Watching Gon from shadows. After Hisoka took Leorio away saying he passed, Gon and Kurapika started following the way Hisoka went.

"How can you say he went that way Gon?"

"I can smell Leorio cologne. It has very distinguished smell that I can smell from far away." Gon replied Kurapika cheerily.

_'Is he a dog?' _"Uh.. Ah.. Sou ka." Kurapika thought to himself and said being amazed by Gon's abilities. "Besides…" Gon continued. "There is a path of dead animals which clearly says Hisoka went this way." Kurapika realized there were indeed all the dead animals in path.

"You know Kurapika, when I was facing Hisoka, I was scared but I kinda felt weird excitement in it. Strange, ne?" Kurapika just nodded at it. "Ne, Onee-san, weren't you scared that time?" Gon said in a loud voice in a backward direction.

Kurapika looked at Gon confused, not knowing who he is talking to. Before Kurapika could think who he is talking about, a girl came out nowhere.

A girl same as Kurapika's height, wearing black turtleneck and gray vest on top and baggy gray cargo pants on bottoms came running to Gon. She had slight pale skin and cat-like but black eyes. She had her all hair put up in a hat. Only her bangs and some stray strands were revealing black color of her hair. One could hardly say she was a girl. There were no girlish charms in her.

"How did you found out?" She asked him little surprised.

"Hm? Don't know. Maybe your footsteps were enough loud for me to hear." Gon said simply shrugging off.

_'How's that possible?! Although I wasn't using zetsu, it is not possible for any normal person to notice me.' _ She thought.

"Ore wa Gon, Gon Freecss .What is your name?" Gon said.

"Wait, she was following us? How long you have been following us?" Kurapika interrupted the introduction. The girl just turned away and ignored him, which ticked him off.

"Hm? You haven't noticed? She was following us since we started following Hisoka." Gon just simply replied Kurapika.

"Ore wa Io. Nice to meet you." She gave out a little smile to Gon who replied by grinning at her, leaving certain Kuruta ignored who was only staring at her suspiciously

"And why are you following us?" Kurapika asked out of suspicion.

"That's none of your concern." She said coldly.

"It surely is of my concern!"

"No it's not. And besides I'm not following you. I'm just walking along Gon."

"That IS following!" Kurapika snapped at her anime vain popping on his head.

"But né, onee-san, I was wondering the same." Gon interrupted in between.

She sighed, "First of all, let me tell you I'm not here to attack you or harm you any way, for so much of someone's concern." She said coldly obviously pointing at Kurapika who sent a glare at her.

"Uh... Well, I actually…" she said turning head away and tried avoid showing face. "I… don't happen to have a good sense of direction." They could tell her embarrassment from her voice. They just stared her with sweat drop on back of their head.

_'Ah… So she got lost.'_ Thinking and changing subject, Gon continued to talk. "Uh… etoh… you fought really well with Hisoka, na."

"Ah, you saw that? It was just survival though. I really didn't want to fight with him."

"But you still did really great. It was really amusing to see someone fighting with him with that good ability." Kurapika said joining conversation. She took a pause and replied coldly.

"It wasn't anything. You'll know that if you become a hunter."

"Huh? What do you—" Kurapika cut off by Gon.

"Hey look we reached!" he said in his usual cheery voice.

Kurapika and Io turned to look. There were all examines standing In front of a giant gate. Gon started looking for Leorio and saw Hisoka pointing at certain direction. Going to that direction trio found Leorio leaning on a tree, still unconscious.

"Ah… what happened? My face feels sore…" he said while rubbing his face.

"You don't remember?" Kurapika asked out of concern.

"NO. What happened?"

"We better not tell him."Kurapika told other two. Gon nodded in agreement while Iyo just shrugged off.

"Well, anyways, see you around Gon."

"Um? Ah, okay!" Iyo waved Gon and went away.

"Who was that?" Leorio asked Gon standing up. Gon opened his mouth to answer but a certain sound took his attention away. It was loud sound of something growling. All examinees started to look at certain door, where sound was coming from.

**…**

"Ha! It was easy to catch these!" Leorio said proudly holding his great stomp pig above his head.

"I don't wanna pop that bubble of yours but you were about to die, Ossan." Killua said without looking back at Leorio. Leorio kept ranting about Killua's ill mannerisms until they reached back to place of second phase of exam.

All examine entered the place with their big pigs on their head. Like others, Gon had same pig with he was about to put down when Leorio bumped him from behind. The pig Gon was about to put down, accidently got placed on something or more like someone to be accurate. It was now crushing a person under it.

It was Iyo under the pig, who finally got up and threw the corpse off her few feet away. Her eyes were hiding her bangs. Leorio could swear he saw glowing red eyes staring and coming at him.

"Gon, What are you doing?! Writing your death will?!" Leorio scolded Gon,

Io was coming at them especially Leorio in terrorizing way. He could even sense the murderous aura coming from her.

"Ah! Gomen, gomen! It was this kid! Say sorry to her Gon! Ahahahaha" terrorized Leorio said while pushing Gon in front of her.

As on the cue, Gon apologized. "Ahahaha Gomen." He scratched his nape sheepishly and bowed down.

Looking at Gon, she got relaxed a little. She sighed and started taking leave. But before she could leave she gave a death glance to Leorio and a silent momentary considering look to Kurapika.

"Woah! That dude was scary! Gon stay away from such people! Wasn't he the one who was fighting Hisoka? Anyways, let's start cooking!" heaving away sigh, Leorio came back to himself.

Kurapika wondered about the momentary look Io gave him. _'Something's fishy about her.'_ He thought and turned back to his work.

...

"WHAT!?"

On the second phase of second exam they have ordered to make sushi. No one so far have passed or even been tasted his sushi. Finally Io and Hanzo came together. Hanzo was the first one to be tasted but still been rejected, which made him go on rampage.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY IT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH?! ROLLED RICE SHAPED TO BE EATEN IN ONE BITE WITH A LAYER OF RAEFORD… ALL OF THIS COVERED BY A FINE SLICE OF RAW FISH MEAT! IT ISN'T THAT COMPLICATED THAN THAT! AND YOU TELLING ME THAT THERE ARE GREAT DIFFERENCES ON IN TASTE DEPENDING ON THE PERSON WHO MAKES IT?!"

Io who happens to know about sushi, and was standing just behind the rampaging bald ninja, felt like slapping her face when that jerk blurted out the recipe throughout his rampage.

After giving Hanzo piece of her mind, Menchi tasted Io's sushi, which eventually got rejected. Unlike baldy, she was sane enough to shut up and return to her place than to hear what dear judge has to say.

It was also eventually her last attempt to make Menchi to taste her sushi because a flood of people hit jury's platform after ninja's sudden confession.

**…**

It was end of second exam and finally the end of the day. All examinees have been given a brake for the night.

"What do you want to do now, Kilua?" Spiky headed kid asked,

"I want to explore the airship! What do you think?!" White headed

"Great idea! Ne, do you to want to come?" Both younger pre-teens were still full of energy even such harsh day. Spiky headed youngest one asked both of his older companions.

"I will pass this one. I don't have an ounce of energy left. All I want to do right now is to sleep. " said Leorio slumping down.

"Me too." Kurapika said while sitting besides Leorio.

"Aw… Ah! It's you!" Gon saw Io nearby, who walked to him after calling her. Judging by her looks she was probably looking for some place to rest.

"Ah it's you again." She smiled a little at Gon and turned her face towards other three. "Don't work it, I'm not gonna eat you." She said coldly to Leorio who was pretty tense on Io's presence.

"Ah? Oh… hehe…. Sorry... I suppose you don't hold grudge against people, do you?" Leorio said scratching his nape.

"Depends." She said with her continued cold behavior.

"Let me introduce you guys. This is Io and Io-san these are my friends. And no Leorio, she doesn't want to kill you or anyone."

"Ah. Domo. Ore no namae wa Leorio paladinight."

"Yoroshiku. Watashi wa Kurapika."

"Ore Killua zoldyeck"

"Ore wa Iori, call me Io. Domo yoroshiku." She made a little bowing gesture.

"Ne, do you want to come with us? We are going to explore the ship!" said Gon.

"No, I will pass. Only thing I want to do now is to remove my shoes. I hate swamps." She said while sitting down besides Kurapika. She sat in Indian style; put her bag aside and continued removing shoes.

"Aw… Why?" Gon made a little pouted face.

"Gon, don't force him." Said Leorio.

"Okay onee-san, we'll go then."

"Oi, Gon why you call HIM onee-san?"

"Him? Who?" Gon asked innocently while other three started staring at Leorio.

"Ha? What do you mean by who? Iori of course."

On the cue Killua started laughing like a mad man, Kurapika slapped his forehead and Io glared a cold death dagger towards Leorio.

Calming down, she simply asked. "Excuse me, but who are you calling a guy?" She purposely removed her hat, which made her back length long black hair fall down. "I'm a girl." She said emphasizing word 'girl'.

"Wha- what? You are a girl?! B- b-b- but how can you be a girl?!"

"Why?" Killua, who was currently on his laughing fit, asked intentionally while holding his stomach.

"Cause the way the way your body language is or the way you talk, is like a man than a girl. You even use male speech style for crying out loud!"

"That does not prove anything. There are lots of girls who do that. And even he use the way of talking similar to women's, don't you think he is a girl now?" she indirectly pointed Kurapika who gave a "Hey!" on retort.

"Well, I did thought that at first." "What?!" Kurapika again side commented in shock. Leorio just did a 'shoo off don't interfere.' gesture to Kurapika, which made irk mark appear on Kurapika's head. Killua who was still laughing, got again renewed on Kurapika's topic. Gon was still watching everything from sideline with a sweatdrop.

"Next are your clothes. Which girl on earth you think wears such baggy clothes?" he pointed out her attire. She was wearing baggy dark gray cargo pants, black turtle neck and light grey vest jacket. It was certainly not any feminine outfit.

"Hmp. Well, I'm not smart enough to wear formal attire in a place like hunter exam." She sarcastically returned Leorio's criticization. Kurapika started rubbing his temple in annoyance.

"And the biggest part, I never seen a girl that much flat che-!" Leorio couldn't say any further since Kurapika and Gon pressed hands on Leorio's mouth to refrain him to say what he was going to say.

"Shut up you loudmouthed fool! You want to get yourself killed?" Kurapika said pressing his hand more violently. But sadly it was too late to do so. Io already heard and understood what he was going to say.

"What… was … THAT?!" she said in most threatening way possible, sending chills down the spine with a cold glare. Everyone -minus Killua, who was still in laughter attack-, could swear hear her voice changed in more low-pitched manly voice on the last word. When she got up from the way she was sitting both Gon and Kurapika understood there's no way Leorio was going to be spared.

...

"Man, she didn't have to beat me that harshly. It hurts like heck! Look at my face!"said Leorio.

"Well, at least you're alive. Being beaten by two different girls in one single day? That's a shame." Kurapika said closing his eyes and folding hand.

"What did I do?!"

"First telling a girl she is flat chested on her face… and the sneaking into another girls room while she was taking bath.?"

"It was truth! And Fine. Maybe first was completely my fault. And for that it was right to beat living daylights out of me, but you were with me on the second time! Why are YOU completely unharmed?!" He said poking a finger at Kurapika accusingly.

After being beaten by Io, Leorio went to Menchi's to ask her his doubts about exam. On the same time he found Kurpika there for same reason. So much for their misfortune, Menchi was just got out from her bath and was in bath towel only.

After being chased by Menchi (in Leorio's case, being beaten by her) they stopped at one place. Leorio was beaten badly by both girls while Kurapika had not a scratch on him.

"Because of my appearance, maybe." Kurapika said putting finger on his chin, making thinking pose.

"What the- How so you pretty boys gets everything without trying?!" Before Leorio could start ranting about it, Kurapika caught a glance of Io who was staring out of window with all her interest.

Ignoring Leorio, He walked over her to see what she was looking at. It turned out Gon who was trying to get the ball from old chairman. At last he was finally satisfied; he made old man play with his both hands and feet. Because of his satisfaction, he passed out one the very place he was playing.

"He's such a carefree guy, isn't he" Kurapika said standing besides Io. Io momentary stared at Kurapika and looked back at window.

"Right, carefree not careless, unlike you."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Revealing your identity just for sake of mere hunter exam? Not so careful move, Kuruta." She said in little lower voice, and with that she turned back and left Kurapika to think about what she just said.

'How did she found out? I never told her…" was all Kurapika could think. He could not remember the time he told her about him and his clan. And what did she meant by 'careless'?

* * *

**A/n: I hope you liked this new format~**


	4. Chapter 4: Competition and teamwork

**Chapter 4: Compitition and teamwork**

**A/N: Hey ya people~ I know I promised to catch up story in a week but sadly I had been busy also had a writer's block pretty much... again I'm sorry ^^;  
A note for those who have read this story before: It's a completely new chapter! I wrote it to show the reason why everyone especially Kurapika are comfortable with Io. It's references will be used in future chapter..**

* * *

As the night ended, airship landed on some tower. Netero-san's personal secretary Mr. Beans, announced the third phase. They were top of Trick Tower. They were supposed to reach the bottom alive within 72 hours.

Hisoka was the first person to reach the bottom after 6 hours. Little later it was Gittarackur who came afterwards. Hanzo was ranked 3rd and Io was ranked 4th.

"What I'm fourth?! It's your entire fault Hagezo!" Said Io, almost yelling at Hanzo.

"It's Hanzo! And how is it my fault? It was you who was taking samples or something from to poisonous plants!" Hage—err Hanzo said.

"Taking those samples didn't take as much time as your dumbness took, Hagezo!"

"For the last time it's Hanzo! I already said sorry for that! But you taking those samples also did take a lot of time too!" No, both of didn't start bickering just as they reached the end… they were bickering since the start of the phase.

As Io jumped in the hidden door, she landed straight on top the ninja's head. Trapped door was designed for two people. And most of the things were supposed to do together. If one messes up, other will receive punishment as well.

"You lost 7 hours in total! Taking samples only took 30 minutes!" Io said. Both of their foreheads were touching each other's. Io was shorter than Hanzo so he had to bend down to her level.

"Wh- what?! Then how did it felt like you took an entire day doing that!?" He said standing back to his position.

"Cause you're an idiot.!" She turned her face from him and saw other two poker-playing-already-reached examinees staring at them.

"Yo!" Hisoka waved them. Both of them sweat dropping, decided to shut up and found themselves places to sit without saying anything.

…..

After the time third phase ended, 25 people were left remaining. Airship took off and landed on a crescent-shaped Island. Island was surrounded by shipwreck, countless ships were sunken, it was a grave yard for ships.

On the abandoned war ship, two people, Banah and Jinah, greeted them in their hotel. It was a warship turned into hotel.

Examinees were told to enjoy their break over there. But cost for staying there was 10 billion Jennies. Of course no one had that much money so instead they had to find a valuable exchange item from sea.

Everyone started looking for something. Hanzo found a crown and according to Kurapika it was pretty valuable. Gon and Killua were working together. Gon was finding treasure and Killua was protecting it from sneaky Tompa.

Leorio was looking for treasure like greedy pig. Kurapika, was looking around in a certain ship. Io, who was just sitting on edge of dock, was only watching everything.

She saw Kurapika going into ship. It made her little sad for him. _'It's going to be hard for him'_ she thought looking at the ship, it was a kurta ship.

She kept staring at the sea for a while, analyzing everything. After half of people were gone in their rooms, she finally jumped into sea and headed for particular place. As she expected, she found a small yet really valuable chest which contained a hair brush.

**...**

Rooms were now obtained by everyone. Gon and Killua as usually got same room. They were currently enjoying fishing.

Ponzu got room with Bourbon the snake man in exchange of her original room. Tompa who was trying to trick Ponzu with his room full of snakes, got tricked by fate. He unfortunately got room with Hisoka.

Leorio got room with Kurapika by exchanging (or tricking) Hanzo with his highly heated hell like room.

Io eventually got room as well. She went to her room to change her wet clothes but when she entered her room the first thing she saw was bald ninja lying on the bed in loincloth. She mentally slapped her fate for that.

"Get dressed or I'll throw you out." Io ordered.

"Why the hell are you here?! It's my room!" half-naked ninja complained.

**...**

After arguing with ninja, and making him dressed properly (even though that caused several bumps on ninja's head) and changing her clothes into simple white shirt similar to men's. Io was strolling on beach; their room was indeed hot after all.

A little far away, she saw two familiar figures. It was Kurapika and Leorio, they were standing in front of same kuruta ship she saw earlier, but it was burning right now.

Io decided to observe Kurapika for a little while. From the look of it, it seemed like Kurapika had decided to burn the ship along with treasure and bodies of his ancestors. At least their bodies should receive some peace.

Io was looking at kuruta's face, it had no special expressions, but his eyes were showing a complex melancholy. Leorio was standing right beside him, comforting him.

They started heading back; Io was still following them and watching them from a far. As they were near main gate, Kurapika halted.

"Leorio you go ahead, I'll come later." Kurapika said to Leorio.

"Um, okay... but you are okay, right?" Leorio asked, feeling concerned about Kurapika's mental condition. Kurapika simply nodded as reply.

After Leorio was gone, Kurapika turned backwards. "Come out, will you?" He ordered.

Io knew he was talking to her; she appeared front of him as he ordered.

"Can I know, why are you following me again?" He asked.

"It's none of your concern."

"It sure is! AGAIN!" He was pretty irritated now.

She sighed in defeat, "Fine, since we have time, can we talk for a while?" She was looking sincere this time. Kurapika nodded in agreement.

**…**

They were now outside of warship's charthouse; it was a quiet place where they could talk peacefully. They sat on railing; on their spot they could see everything, even Gon and Killua fishing. Wind was pretty calm and soothing, Kurapika broke the ice.

"So, is it about how you know about me being kuruta or you constantly stalking me?"

Well, you're smart. But for the last time, I'm not stalking you! I just… found you interesting…"

Kurapika blinked, "May I know why you found me interesting?" He asked calmly.

Io hesitated a bit, then sighed, "Because you're a kuruta." She replied calmly.

"So?"

"You see, 'somehow' I've always been interested in kuruta culture, I've always wanted to know about them. "

"And so, how do you found out I'm a kuruta?"

"Because of your clothes, of course. I didn't knew at first, I found out when I saw you wearing these." She pointed out Kurapika's kuruta clothes. He wasn't wearing the top part when he first met her.

Io continued "'Somehow' I have enough information about kuruta people."

It hit Kurapika's suspicion, his expression changed into suspicious ones. "Can you explain you're 'somehow'?"

"You don't need to get all tensed." She said pretty coldly, "Again, let me tell you I'm not after your eyes or your clansmen's eyes or anyway willing to harm you or anything." She looked away, "Last night when I said that, that was because I don't want more kuruta people to die for nothing."

Kurapika stared her face for a while in amusement, his suspicious expressions changed back into calm ones.

"I see." He stared in the sky. "But still, I want to know that 'somehow' of yours." He said while looking back at her.

"Let's make it a deal then." She said with sudden enthusiasm, Kurapika could only blink on reply. "If you make it alive through this exam, then I'll tell you about me and that 'somehow' but on the exchange, I want to know everything about you!"

"What? Me? Why is that?"

"I just told you I wanted to know about kuruta people, but it was never possible. You are only one left who can tell me about it." Io was unnaturally full of energy.

"Why you want to know?" unsure what to reply, Kurapika asked,

"What was the deal again?" she pointed the deal they were talking about,

"Oh right," Kurapika fell silent, he kept thinking for few moments. "Wait, what's with 'me' making it alive? What about you?"

"Hunter exam is way too easy for me; I can make it alive easily." she gave out a confident grin.

"Some confidence you got there, huh… I'm sure I'll become a hunter too." He smiled with equal confidence and determination.

"Then it's a deal then?"

"Will see that when 'you' make it alive through this exam." They stared each other with same confidence for a while until Kurapika started leaving.

As Kurapika was going, Io called him from behind. "Hey, your name was Kurapika right? How old are you?"

"I'm 17. How about you?"

"That's same as me. Na, looks like we got each other good competitor, huh."

"Well, looks like it." Kurapika left after that. That time he realized something, all the coldness Io was giving was mere a façade. Her true self is something he just talked to. He was still unsure why she was doing that.

**…**

At the night everyone came on ship's deck, due to some loud noise. The airship on which they came from, left them without any notice.

Till the time of morning, everyone was busy thinking or finding any clue about what they are supposed to do. While Io was continuously taking some notes.

"Are you sure you heard it, Gon?" Io asked Gon while still writing.

"Yeah, it was sound like something growling."

"I see." She said and just left.

Later on some compasses, maps and measuring equipments were found, same numbered as examinees. Which showed they were supposed to reach on Zevil Island.

It was clear that this was part of exam now. Worst part of it was the weather, it was getting stormy as time was passing. Risk was growing to just go in sea.

There was no point in trying to work individually, they needed teamwork. Fortunately Leorio managed to convince most of the people to work together. Hanzo was selected as captain while Kurapika was selected as second in command.

As everything was being planned, Io came up with bunch of books. "I think you should consider this information before planning anything."

She showed them the books she had. "According to my observation, the storm that will be coming will drown down this entire island." As she said Kurapika hurriedly looked into the books she gave.

"Are you kidding?!" Leorio Exclaimed.

"No, that is true… look here, her notes and this log says the same thing…" He showed everyone books.

"Just how did you even think about observing this?" Hanzo asked looking back from books.

"I suspected when Gon said he is hearing things. He is a kid; kids can hear frequency that we can't hear. Sometimes such frequency is produced from a storm, but it's not usually strong enough to be heard."

Everyone just kept staring at her until a message came from radio room. They told them about strange change in atmosphere. It was just the same thing written in log, atmosphere was distorted.

Sticking on to Io's observation and log's information, they made a good plan where everyone was appointed for particular task. They decided to move the entire warship.

Gon and Killua were taking out seaweed off the ship's propellers. Leorio was taking out gun shells that were underwater. Those missiles were going to be used by Sniper to shot rocks. Hanzo was in control room, Pokkle and Ponzu were fixing engine.

Kurapika was appointed to drive the ship since he was the only one who could comprehend the manuals so fast. Io was appointed to help Kurapika and eventually Hanzo.

Many things happened that day after that. Things like, Leorio getting caught up under gun shells and passing out underwater. Kurapika getting unresponsive because of Leorio's unknown condition.

After Leorio was saved by Gon, Kurapika finally responded and canons were finally shot. Ship finally moved but movements of ship threw Gon back in water and made Kurapika hit wall hardly to make both of them pass out.

With Killua's suggestion they shot into waterspout, because of it they got away from being sucked into it. Hisoka saved Gon from drowning and Gittarakur took over Kurapika's position saving everyone's lives.

...

Next day, Kurapika was still lying on floor. First thing he saw was Io waking him. Someone already bandaged him.

"How's everything?" He asked hurriedly,

"What do you think?" She pointed outside while smiling. It was everything perfectly calm when he saw outside. He could see airship coming to their way.

"You did a great job…" Io said holding out hand for a high-five.

"You mean we…" Kurapika smiled brightly returning high-five.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank Rois who is only reviewer here! Thanks a lot Rois for cheering me up a bit. I was pretty much in depression, your words really helped me. thanks again! And don't worry, I'll never quit this story! I was writing this story for myself which I had forgotten for the time.. I'll complete this story even if no one reads it!**

**Again, I'd always love it if you leave reviews~**


	5. Chapter 5: From past to present

**Chapter 5: From past to back to the present.**

**A/n: Hi there again~ how are you? It's another chapter again~ About this chapter, half of this chapter is newly written, so it's up to you to read ^_^;**

* * *

After they passed third phase of exam, they were stranded on island for fourth exam. Fourth exam was manhunting, they were supposed to gather six points by getting their target's badge and keeping their own.

None of them got any contact of Io except Killua. Coincidently, Io was walking just behind Killua all the time. She was tailing Amori brothers who were tailing Killua himself.

On the time she had to come out, she and Killua they knew what to do. Joining their forces without saying anything, they easily got badges without breaking a sweat.

Io instantly took away Imori's badge, who was youngest of all brothers and also was Io's target. Killua took hostage Amori overpowering him which made Umori, who was oldest, surrender his badge. It was all like piece of cake.

Rest of days Killua and Io stayed together since it was better than staying alone and also because Killua saw a big supply of candies with Io. It appeared that Io was also a big fan of sweets just less than Killua who was also shocked because of this discovery.

**... ... ...**

No one got into any contact with her until final exam. In final exam she was destined to fight Pokkle, who eventually surrendered seeing Io's menacing aura. It was supposed to happen since Pokkle didn't know how to use nen.

After final exam things became complicated, they didn't get any time to talk. Even in after party Kurapika and Leorio was still preoccupied with events happened in exam.

The only time they could talk eventually, was when they were seeing each other off. It was the time when Io finally revealed who she was and how can she be a help to them. She told them everything they needed to know about Zoldyeck family.

"Just how do you know this everything?" Leorio asked,

"Well, I told this to others but you weren't there… I'm Iori, I'm an archive hunter. I was under training for more than seven years." She answered calmly,

"Etoh, what is archive hunter?" Gon asked being all confused,

"We travel all around the world gathering information that we're interested in." She told him,

"So, does that explain the bet we talked earlier? And why you couldn't tell me this before?" Kurapika asked curiously,

"Well, sorta… I know it because of this but it has nothing to do with my interest in kuruta people. And I couldn't tell this since I wasn't supposed to reveal my identity, it causes problems."

"What are you guys talking about?" Leorio said,

She just laughed making Leorio surprised pretty much. "That's a se-cre-t~ well, until Kurapika finishes his promise."

"Hmp, I never promised anything." Kurapika smiled mischievously.

"How mean of you! I told you my side pretty much! You have to fulfill your promise too!" She puffed her cheeks in anger.

Meanwhile, Leorio and Gon who was watching this scene was pretty much astonished to see both of teen's different sides, especially Io's who was giving them cold shoulder entire time. Well, to Leorio at least.

Both of teen's bickering stopped when Io's phone rang up. "Well, I shall leave now, I hope I meet you guys again. If you need anything then call me, Gon has the number." She pointed at Gon,

"Why you have her number?" Leorio side commented,

"And you better remember our promise if we meet again, which we sure will!" She said while quickly going away, before Kurapika could respond.

They continued their journey after that like they were supposed to. And that was last time they could remember meeting her.

... ... ...

The door slammed extra loudly making Leorio fall on floor. First came Killua who entered the door grumbling and mumbling something incoherent. Next came Gon who was pushing girl with silver hair.

"Hayaku onee-chan!" he told the girl while pushing.

Leorio and Kurapika both stared at them from their own places. 'Who was she?' both of them wanted to ask but they decided to keep quite till everything settles down.

They entered after removing their shoes first, except Killua who slammed the heavy load from his back on the floor which earned him scolding from Gon and the owner girl. He just shrugged off and went inside.

He saw questioned look in both elder's faces. "Before you to bombard us with all your questions about where we were or what happened, Ossan go and check the girl. She is badly injured." He told both elders.

Leorio just stared from Killua to the girl then Gon and back to Killua, Unsure what to do. The girl was purposely avoiding any eye contact.

Then Kurapika decided to speak out, "Leorio she seems to have some severe injuries. Hurry up."

Of course all three were looking worn out due to fight they had. They themselves had many bruises on their body and their faces. Clothes were torn from many places. But Gon and Killua were looking better than the certain girl.

"Okay but at least come in now. And don't forget to remove your jacket." He said but she stood on her place instead. "Come on. Hurry up." Leorio said to her putting his hand on her shoulder to give a push.

She finally moved hesitantly and Leorio took his hand away. He sighed and started to make his move to his room but he noticed something was wet on his hand. He saw his hand was full of red color.

"Oi your shoulder!" she realized there was a cut on her shoulder as well. "We should hurry. Gon, I'm letting her stay in your room for now. Oi come on." Without asking to her Leorio took her to Gon's room. "Come on. Go in remove your turtleneck and tell me when you're done."

"But—" she tried to protest but no one listened her. Rubbing her temple she just went in.

... ... ...

Meanwhile trio finally got time to ask Gon. "So Gon, you gonna tell us who is she?" Killua broke the ice.

"I thought it was your sister or something." Leorio interrupted Killua.

"Oi ossan do you think every silver-haired person is my brother or sister?!" Killua snapped at Leorio, anime vain popping on his head.

"Hm? So you really don't recognize her?" Gon asked innocently and amused.

"Gon, no one here knows her." Killua hissed as Gon looked towards Kurapika and Leorio who nodded in agreement.

"Waa! You really don't recognize her?!" Trio looked at each other.

"Gon spit it out already!" Killua grew impatient.

"It's Io guys! Don't you remember Iori onee-san? She was with us during the exam!" Gon told them not believing they forgot her_. 'Io? She was… ' _they snapped at the thought realizing who he was talking about.

"Gon didn't Io looked whole lot different?" Kurapika asked Gon. They could still freshly remember the girl with black-haired girl who's bangs were covering half of face and similarly black eyes.

"How can you say she is her?" Killua asked joining Kurapika.

"Un." Gon nodded. "I was surprised as well. But I know she is really Io."

"Well, you guys wait for now. I'll check on her." Leorio said as he went to Gon's room to check on certain girl.

... ... ...

As soon as Leorio returned, he started examining her. She was in wearing her vest but Leorio could see hundreds of scars on her body especially around her neck. He looked at her hand, which was currently wrapped by handkerchief, probably Gon offered it her.

She winced in pain slightly as Leorio too her hand in his hands. "Hmm… it's pretty badly wounded. It'll need stitches and there are chances bones are broken too, But not too seriously. Wound on shoulder will also need stitches. We'll have to look for a doctor for you in morning. All I can do right now is doing dressing the wound." Leorio explained while cleansing the wound.

"Why you can't do stitches as well?" She asked him.

"Because first, I don't have right equipment. And second, I don't have doctors license so I better not do it." She sighed in defeat.

"Here it's done." Leorio said finishing dressing wound. "It'll heal in 15 days at least. Refrain yourself from moving your hand. And don't do reckless stuff."

She nodded looking at her hand hung up in her neck. It was nicely dressed up in bandages. "Looks like you are doing well in making your dream come true."

Leorio got surprised a bit but then he just smiled at her. "Yup. You bet I am." He grinned,

"Hey don't get carried away old man."

"I'm not old man!" He grumbled at her who let out mocking yet tensed smile. Leorio knew something was bothering her for sure.

... ... ...

After treating Io, four hunters settle down to talk about what happened earlier. Gon explained the situation to both elders. Both of them were quiet surprised; what would someone want from her. They wanted to talk to her but Kurapika suggested talking to her in morning since it was getting late and everyone including her was looking tired

"Well, thank you for your help. But now I should be taking my leave." Out of the blue, Io came where all four hunters were sitting and said while bowing down. She started walking towards door.

"Hey what do you mean by leave? Where are you going? I just told you to rest." Leorio started scolding her.

"Onee-chan you can't go. It's late. And what if you got attacked again?" Gon said trying his best to stop her.

"Gon, arigatou for your care, but I don't wanna get you in danger." She said retorting, Trying her best to convince him.

"You are not in the state you can either attack or defend to protect yourself. You should just stay here until you are healed enough to stay on your own." Kurapika interfered lecturing Io.

"Look I know you are trying to help me, but it'll be really dangerous if I stay with you. I better leave."

"Tsk. Oi matte yo. They are right you should stay here tonight. You know it yourself that you don't want to fight alone for now. You're not in that state. So quit drama okay." Killua said in slight irritated tone.

Gon had enough of this..."It's not like that! It's just—" Io tried to protest but she got cut off by Gon's loud voice.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" everyone turned to look at source of noise with bewildered look on their faces. "You're injured onee-chan and you're staying right in this apartment until you're healed perfectly! Get it?!"

"G-Gon? Calm down. " said Kurapika putting hand on said boy's shoulder. Gon looked at Kurapika and then back to Io, same determinate look in his eyes.

She rubbed her temple and sighed in defeat. _'There's just no use in arguing with him… he is an enhancer after all. God, why I keep on meeting enhancers?...' _Io thought in grimace.

"Fine… I will." She just said in defeated tone while hanging her head down.

"Yatta!" Gon cheered in happiness, punching in air, and then hugging Io. Io simply responded hugging him back. Other trio just smiled at the sight. "You know onee-chan there are soo many things I wanna talked to you. And-" Gon cheerily talked to her but cut off by Kurapika.

"Saa, Gon, its late enough. You should sleep now. Continue your talk tomorrow, okay?" Gon frowned at Kurapika but then got cheered up again.

"Okay! Ne, Onee-chan will talk about everything tomorrow. You go and sleep in my room. I'll sleep in Killua's room ne, Killua?"

"I don't mind." Killua just shrugged off. She nodded as they went to their rooms.

"Oi, don't forget to take your medicines before you go to sleep." Leorio ordered from behind.

"What?! No way! Those are bitter!"

"Of course they are 'medicines' for crying out loud!"

"NO! I WON'T!" "You have to! What are you a child?!" Other trio just kept watching them with weird look on their faces.

* * *

**A/n: I hope you liked it... please leave review if you care enough... ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6: Friends

**Chapter six: Friends**

**A/n: Etoh, hello again...! First off, pardon me for lame title of the chapter, I'm not good at titling. As always I hope you like this chapter! Originally, this chapter was somewhere between three different chapters.. so now you can see how much I've worked to rewrite this story!**

**Please enjoy! **

* * *

After arguing with Leorio for good half hour, Io and others went to sleep. Leorio and Kurapika was in their respective rooms, Gon was staying in Killua's room. And Io was staying in Gon's room, or at least she was supposed to.

In the middle of night, when darkness had taken over everything, one uncertain figure was strolling in house. Meanwhile Io was sitting in window of living room, legs hanging down in air, in deep thoughts. Her silver hair was flowing with the winds of rain and eyes were set out of focus. She was in her track of thoughts when suddenly,

"Gon will be too sad if you sneak away from house, you know?"

"Gyaaa~" A sudden voice made Io jump out her skin on the sudden shock. She was so much in shock that she fell from window; good thing was she fell inside of house.

She turned to see what or who it was which gave her such shock. It turned out Kurapika standing in his pajamas and night robe. He sweat dropped her reaction.

"Are you planning to break your other bones as well?" Kurapika gave her a hand to get up, which she accepted while rubbing pained areas.

"Don't do that!" She started scolding him after getting up. "It gave me a major shock, you know? And what are you doing strolling in darkness, huh?"

"Hm? You're the one to talk; shouldn't I be the one asking you?" Kurapika asked being little ticked off.

"I'm…! I'm… just not sleepy, okay?" She said taking her tone lower while turning her face away.

It was dark but not enough for hiding her troubled expressions from Kurapika. He decided not to pull the topic yet. So, letting go, he just changed subject. "Naruhodo. You want hot milk or hot chocolate? It'll be great to have some in this weather."

She stared him for a moment, briefly understanding what he was trying to do. She just smiled as if nothing happened and gave reply to previous question. "Hot chocolate, please!"

**… … … … …**

"So, why are you wide awake?" Io asked Kurapika while he was making hot chocolate for both of them.

"I was reading a book. I didn't realize it was this late, it was such great book!" Kurapika said while pouring chocolate in mugs.

Io could notice childish enthusiasm in his voice. Smiling at that, she decided to put up conversation with him. "What was the book?"

"Helix."

"Hey, I know that book! I have read it! It was from my favorite author!"

"He is your favorite?! He is my favorite too! I have read all books of him! Have you read 'Creed'? it was really impressive!"

"Yea, I have! I could never guess the end! It was genius! "

"Yes, indeed!"

She sipped her chocolate, paused and continued. "Well, you don't have to pity me, you know?"

Kurapika got clue what she was talking about. "What are you trying to say?" he simply pretended and sipped his chocolate while closing his eyes.

"You know, putting up such a nice conversation with me, what is wrong with you? You are not behaving yourself…" she said looking out of window. It was still raining, the night looked gloomy and sad.

He stared at her face for a moment, sipped his drink and continued his talk. "Firstly, I didn't put conversation with you because I pitied you. It was interesting to know someone like you have likes like me."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" She commented from side.

"And secondly, you are the one to talk about being myself when you are not yourself." He said while side staring her. "The Io we knew was different, and I'm not only referring to your looks." She just turned her head towards the window.

Kurapika decided to continue, "You know, there are always some troubles which can't be solved on your own no matter how hard you try… and if someone like me is saying, then you had to believe it."

She stared Kurapika in eyes for moments. His serene blue eyes dug deep into her green ones. She then let out deep sigh and continued "If you guys really want to know about it then at least sit in front of me." She turned her head to backward direction as Gon, Killua and Leorio came from behind the wall.

Both Kurapika and Io knew it from the start. Both of them were just waiting got them to come out on their own.

"I told you they'll find out…" Killua said while folding his hands behind his head and sitting on hand of couch besides Io.

"Sorry for eavesdropping," Said Gon lowering his head. He sat next to Io on the couch.

"It's okay, it doesn't matter." Io placed a hand Gon's head in order to comfort him; she pinched her bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. "Well, since you really wanna know, I'll tell you. But some part of it is not supposed to leak?"

"Is this that confidential?" said Kurapika.

"Some parts of it, yes."

"Okay then, you doesn't have to worry about it." Gon said firmly.

She sighed, "Okay now, you see, it's not first or last time when I got attacked. I always have information that people either wants to get or destroy. There are always people attacking archive hunters. It's just… I'm the one who is weak now." She tried hiding the frustration in her eyes.

She continued, "Me and my master had just completed out very important mission when these people started coming after us. Though we expected them, their power was above handling for someone tired like us. After that we took a decision and got spilt up.

But after we split up, some changes happened in my hatsu. It's been 2 month since I kept running from one place to another to hide from these people. It also have been 10 days since my hastu completely disappeared. "

They stared at each other's faces for a while until she spoke again. "Any questions or comments?"

"I have." Said Killua. "What was the reason you and your master separated? And what decision he took?"

On the response, Io sighed and continued. "Haa… I knew you won't be satisfied with info. Well, this is the main confidential part." She took a little pause, stared at everyone's faces for a while and continued.

"So, as I said my master and I were on a mission. The information we were going to gain from it was worth risking life for."

"What was it about?" asked Killua.

"The mission was so important, even I don't know details. And whatever I know I can't tell you." She said glancing at Killua.

"Very well, continue." Said Killua.

"Well, as expected people came after us. We tried every method to confuse them or lose them but nothing worked. At last when we didn't have any option left; to protect the information, my master… took decision to kill himself."

"No way! What happened to him?! He can't die like that!" Gon exclaimed.

"He shot himself in head, Gon."

"I never thought he can do that! Why didn't you stop him?!"

"It was his life, Gon. I have no rights to tell him what to do." Gon was now talking loudly and at this point other three were just staring them confusedly.

"That's not true!" Gon said almost standing up. "You were with him for most of your life! Both of you shared good and bad memories! You had complete right to stop him! And I know you feel the same way!"

Everyone including Io were staring him with a bewildered look on their face. Io lowered her head after few moments while other three continued to stare cluelessly.

"I guess so... but sadly there are some things in the world that we can't do even if we want to. Just before his death he told me how happy he was. He was so satisfied dying while protecting that knowledge, I couldn't possibly stop him."

"Sou ka… naruhodo." Gon said lowering his head a little.

"Okay wait up you two… what the heck is happening? What are you two talking about right now? And how does Gon knows that much about you? We people are clueless here!" Killua said interrupting Gon and Io's talk. He pointed out clueless expressions of two elder friends of his.

Io stared Killua with dotted eyes while Gon scratched his nape sheepishly. "I tell you this later okay guys?" he answered.

Leorio who was sitting in corner, was getting sleepy. He yawned a couple of times and glanced at clock. It was 3am. 'It's damn 3 in morning.' He thought to himself. He glanced over everyone's faces.

Both boys were arguing with full energy while Kurapika was sitting and watching both boys. Io was trying to calm both of them down. None of them is showing any signs of sleep or exhaustion.

'Darn aren't they sleepy? Those two play all day and shows no signs of exhaustion. I can't say about Kurapika but Io should have been dead sleepy since she… took… all those…' his thought faded and turned out into voice.

"Hold on you!" Leorio burst out loud, pointing a finger at Io. "How are you still awake?! I have given you heavy painkillers! You should have been dead asleep by now! Did you really take dosage?!"

"Umm… etoh.." she took out handful of pills that Leorio gave earlier out of her pocket. "I knew they'd make me sleepy. I did not want to sleep; I wanted to think about everything. So I …" She said while scratching her nape.

"You crazy little…! I. am. Getting. Water. For you. And You. Are. Taking them. Got it? Good." Leorio said threatening her. As Io simply nodded to respond, he went in small kitchen area to get water.

"Now this time I'm going to stay here to watch you."

She made a disgusted face just watching the pills. She made a face resembled kind of like a puppy that was about to take bath. Sadly in defeated way, she swallowed up all the pills one by one.

"See? Such fuss over some small pills." He turned back to put glass back in kitchen. "Now let's get to the bed. Come on you two… you should sleep, you're too young to stay late." He placed a hand on Gon's head.

Gon whined a little then glanced at Killua and Io, both were pretty worn out. "Hai, hai." He said as he started walking towards stairs.

He stopped in middle of walking and turned towards Io to speak, "Ne, onee-chan, now you can stop your En. There is nothing to worry about." He grinned as he quickly walked upstairs.

Io's eyes widen a bit but then she smile after wards. "Omae na… it's hard to hide something form you…" She simply smiled looking at the way Gon went.

"Ah, you guys go sleep… I have to clean kitchen…" Kurapika said calmly from behind.

As Kurapika said, Io finally reminded her long forgotten mug of hot (now cold) chocolate. "Oh, I completely forgot about that! I'll also go after finishing my chocolate… I also want to help Kurapika…" She said brooding over her cold chocolate.

Leorio and Killua simply shrugged and went to their rooms, Leaving Io and Kurapika alone again. A comfortable silence filled the room.

Kurapika went to kitchen gathering mugs and other utensils they used. Io instantly gulped her coco down and followed him.

She decided to break ice, "Ne, your name was Kurapika, right? I forgot your name." Her breaking Ice; turned out sledge-hammer on ice.

An anime vain popped up on Kurapika's head."Yeah, thank you for remembering my name." He kept his calm.

She laughed merrily, "I was just kidding, you know…" She giggled a little and continued, "Well, I just wanted to say thanks."

"For what?" He said slightly glancing at her.

"Well, for you know, everything… letting me stay here, giving me support and all."

"It not something you should say thanks for… friends do this for each other…" He said without looking at her.

"Friends? I thought you think of me only as some suspicious character…" She said mockingly.

"I guess that's true, you seem to be highly suspicious character to me…" With that an imaginary arrow stabbed Io comically. He continued. "But I guess making you friend is no harm…" He smiled at her afterwards.

Recovering from arrow, she sat up straight watching at Kurapika ticked off. She saw Kurapika's smile was as innocent as Gon's. _'That guy… I don't understand how to react him_…' She thought as she just smiled sweetly at him with a creased eyebrow.

**… … … … …**

It's been four days since Io's incident happened, she was now staying with them. It also has been four says since they last talked to her, she has slept for straight four days.

Gon and Kurapika thought about waking her but then dismissed it when Leorio said she needs rest. So it's okay to let her sleep.

Time was 2:30 in afternoon. Rubbing her eyes and stretching her back she sat up in her bed. Remembering last time's incidents, she got up from bed and went to look for Gon, also maybe a good cup of coffee.

She opened the door groggily and the first thing she saw was Leorio and Kurapika. Both of them were pretty busy and were also in some kind of hurry.

Both of them were walking in room here to there, busy with phones, newspaper and eventually shouting on each other.

On the other hand Gon and Killua were sitting on sofa, heads down as if they are guilty for something.

"Leorio, did you find something?" Kurapika said walking restlessly.

"No, do I even look like? There's nothing available here as well…" Leorio replied being pretty irritated.

Io tried asking but everyone completely ignored her.

"Keep on packing your stuff on the other hand as well…" Kurapika said while rummaging through some papers.

"Hey Kurapika…" Io tried again.

"I know but we have a bigger problem to solve you know!" Leorio said while looking through his phone, also completely ignoring her again.

"HEEEEY!" She finally shouted out loud to grab their attention. As she yelled papers from Kurapika's hands and phone from Leorio's hand fell down due the shock

Thankfully this time they noticed her. "Oh you woke up?" Kurapika said trying to appear as composed as possible and bent down to pick up papers.

"You didn't have to shout you know?" Leorio said while picking his ear.

"It's your fault… now, what is happening here?" She folded her hand over hanged broken one.

"Why don't you ask your two favorite friends?" Leorio said while coming towards them; folding his arms.

"Huh?"She got confused but then realized it was Gon and Killua he was pointing at. Irritated, she sat down on sofa in an Indian sitting style. "Just tell me what happened will ya?"

Kurapika sighed deeply and decided you talk. "Well, you see, we're currently homeless. And we're trying to find a place to live now."

"Ehhh? How did that happen?"

* * *

**A/n: Please if you like this chapter then don't forget to leave reviews! I love any correction remarks! You'd be helping a lot that way, I had to reedit the last chapter BTW!**

**And before I forget, I want to thank all the reviewers again! Thanks a lot for putting my soul back in my body!**

**Please look forward to a brand new chapter next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: New plans & Some explaination

**Chapter 7: New plans and Some explanation **

**A/n: Konnichiwa!**

**Okay, let first things first! I'm literally sorry this isn't 'entire' new chapters for old readers. After I posted last chapter, I noticed there was another chapter was left to post. Although, last part of this chapter is new. On the good news, we have caught up with original story and this is last chapter of this arc and we'll be starting new arc next time!(seriously I will post this time! *sobbing*) By the way, I'm also sorry this chapter is longest of all...**

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Ehhh? How did that happen?" Io asked in surprised,

"Landlord threw us out because of these two morons." Leorio pointed at two kids. "Heyy!" Killua retorted on the side.

"What did they do?" She asked eyeing both kids,

"They broke every single window glass of the east side of building including some household stuff near window. The landlord, who owns this entire place, went completely berserk because of all the destruction. He told us compensate and leave within 6 hours." Kutapika explained entire situation.

"Seriously, you should have watched his face. That man was already crazy to begin with." Leorio said in relatively lower voice.

Io watched each of theirs expressions for moments then spoke up again. "You guys actually broke every window glasses of building...?" Gon lowered his head more while Killua frowned more. "Whoa so cool! How did you guys do that?!"

With that Gon's face lit up again, Killua also had a surprised expression on his face. Both of them were expecting to be scolded more like other two elders did. Kurapika and Leorio had a 'what-the-heck' look on their faces.

"Hey, don't encourage them!" Leorio spoke up.

"No, you don't discourage them! They are not normal kids. They're hunters; they meant to be stronger! If they can do that, then that means they have grown stronger! Although they should be responsible and they'll receive punishment for that, discouraging is not a way!"Io said clearly taking Gon and Killua's side.

Kurapika folded hands and sighed. "We got it… your mind is twisted but that's true... sorry being like that, boys." Kurapika apologized to two pre-teen. He gave Leorio a nudge, Leorio agreed and apologized to them scratching his cheek.

Both kids grinned at each other. "However you'll receive punishment for sure." Kurapika said, and with that their smiles faded again.

"But what should we do about house?" Leorio asked.

"Don't worry about it. Leave that to me." Io said pulling out her phone. "Just give me details about what kind of house you want and where…"

"Really you can?! Well, we only need a place where we can live for three months in peace." Leorio said.

"Only thing you can make sure is to find house with enough living space for five of us…. "Said Kurapika.

"Five?" Io asked being confused.

"Aren't you staying with us? "Said Killua.

"I can?"

"Sure you can. We talked about this while you were sleeping. Since your master is no more, all of us thought you should stay with us instead of staying alone. Well, as long we're on vacation. That much time must be enough for you to be stable on your own." Kurapika explained everything.

Io was watching Kurapika talk being taken aback.

"Well, none of us have problem as long as you pay your part of rent." Killua said putting his hands behind head.

"Will you stay with us, onee-chan?" Gon asked with an innocent look.

A smile bloomed on Io's face. "Of course, how can I stay without you, Gon!" she hugged Gon's neck with an arm brotherly way. Kurapika and Leorio who were standing nearby smiled at the sight.

**… … … … … …**

"You got a laptop with you?" Killua asked when Io brought her laptop from her bag.

"Well of course, what do you think my bag contains? Stones?" She said with mocking him,

"Hmp, I won't be surprised even if a super computer came out of that giant bag." He teased her in reply. Io controlled her urge to reply him back and continued whatever she was doing.

As soon as she was done, they saw a BIG list of available houses all around the world on Io's screen. Everyone except Kurapika looked at list with their utmost despair and agony,

Finally it was Kurapika who took the list and sorted it until they had top 3 good places in Kurapika's perspective.

"So these are the places I found best. Choose one of them." Kurapika showed them three houses he chose.

"I reject this!" Leorio instantly said after 3 seconds of display.

"Ara, why Leorio? " Gon asked innocently.

"Because we are on vacation. Kurapika is here for taking rest. What's the point of vacation if we are going to stay in such crowded city?" Leorio explained his logic.

"I see, I agree too!" Gon said. Io and Killua shrugged on the decision.

And so first house was rejected. So much Kurapika's grief, he wanted to stay in a city and look for more information about scarlet eyes and phantom troupe.

Next place was rejected as well. And so was the next one. A tic mark appeared on Leorio and Killua's head.

"What are you trying to do darn it?!" Leorio asked forehead almost touching Kurapika's.

"You chose only such places where you can look for information, didn't you?!" Killua asked controlling himself from yelling.

""N-no. i-it's nothing like that." Kurapika tried pulling an oh-so-innocent face, which was certainly a fail.

"Liar!" Leorio yelled at him.

Between all that noise Io and Gon took away the laptop and started looking it. After looking at some random places, they found a place which seemed right one.

"How about this one?" Io asked in relatively louder voice to get attention. Trio looked at the source of voice. Gon pointed at the screen.

There was a picture of a house on the screen. It was a small two-story house. It was old architectural design with stone wall pattern and black roof.

There was porch in front of house and small back and front yard around it. A perfect house for a family. Trio stopped fighting and kept looking at house.

"It's a house for a… family." Kurapika said still looking at it.

"Yea it is! But aren't we a family, Kurapika?"Gon said cheerfully, Kurapika simply smile at him sweetly. "There are only three rooms, but two of them are quite big! It is available to take any time but we have to clean it before also it is in different country. But please can we take this one?!" Gon pleaded

Everyone stared at each other's faces. None of them seemed to have any objection. And so the house was decided to be taken.

**… … … … … … **

"Now since we're done with everything, can you please give me something to eat?" Io asked being embarrassed after a loud grumble, from her stomach, was heard in the room.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry I forgot to ask." Kurapika said as he hurried into the kitchen.

"Let's check your arm while he prepares food." Leorio said while Io just nodded and went along with him. She wasn't in mood of disputing anyway.

Io's arm was surprisingly almost healed. The badly bruised bleeding wounds and injuries that was going to take a month and a half, were seem to be healed in a week. Leorio took away heavy bandages and decided to replace it with simple bandage dressing.

Gon was watching Io's arm being dressed, while Killua was just sitting nearby. "Ne, onee-san, you're not a enhancer, are you?" he asked,

"Nope, I'm a conjurer. And Gon, you should call me by my name." She smiled at him,

"So, you can now explain so many things from before." Killua decided to talk out of boredom and curiosity.

"What things?" She asked cluelessly,

"Are you kidding me?" He asked almost snapping at her, but he continued anyway when she continued staring cluelessly. "Things like you had black hair and black eyes and hair before in hunter exam, why do you have silver hair now?" Leorio and Gon was also listening intriguingly.

"Huh?" she thought for moments then snapped her fingers. "Oh right, I had black hair in hunter exam. I had colored my hair and had colored contact lenses that time. That was because I was in middle of a mission that time."

"What mission?" Kurapika asked who just entered the scene with a tray in his hands. "Here, I'm sorry but this is all we have. We rarely bought anything to cook." He said putting down a plate of crumbled eggs and veggies and a glass of water.

She instantly started eating with remaining hand. Until now Leorio was also done dressing her arm. Now looking at her in daylight, they can see how tired she was looking. Dark circles around her eyes, pale skin and scars were visible to show her not so good condition.

"Well, I was working in a place where pale features are thought as huge bad luck... this is so tasty! Man, it's been in 6 days since had eaten anything or slept a wink!" She said while stuffing her mouth.

"6 days?! Are you even a human?! No wonder you look like this…" Leorio side commented,

"Were you in that tropical desert, Zaclar? I've read about it." Kurapika said,

"Yeah, I was working for some ruins in there." She replied,

"Am I the only one who is missing the point?" Everyone looked confused at Killua as he continued. "Why did you even had a mission? You weren't hunter that time!"

Everyone except Io -who was busy in eating- stared his face for moments.

"Oh right, you don't know that… " Kurapika said,

"I don't know what?" Killua asked,

"It was when that brother of yours made you go home. Io told us how she was a trainee hunter from almost seven years." Leorio told taking a seat on one of armchairs of couch.

"Are you kidding, 7 years?! So that's why megane onii-chan said you already knew nen... But it never felt like you're using nen." That was true, he never felt uncomfortable around her like he did with Illumi.

"Well, I wasn't using… I never needed to… hunter exam was piece of cake anyway. He, who is megane onii-chan?"

"Oh, that's our nen teacher." Gon answered from sideline.

"I guess that's true, but-" Before Killua could bring up more points, Leorio cut him off.

"Let her eat peacefully will you wannabe-detective-kun."Leorio said a little mocking him,

"What the-! Don't give me names! Oreo jiji-san!"

"Who are you calling-" Leorio stopped in middle of his sentence because of Kurapika's 'I'm-so-tired-if-you-fight-I'll-kill-you' glare which was equally effective for Killua too.

**… … … … …**

For already tired kuruta, day was much longer when had to shift from their apartment to another house. The house they chose was in neighboring country, so it took more than 4 hours even with airship and bus.

When they reached, it was already evening. The orange sunlight was making house glow. A nice sense of comfort was coming from the house. However it could only last until they entered the house.

When they entered the house it was completely covered in dust, furniture was covered in clothes or plastic, spider webs were seen everywhere. There were no curtains on windows and window glasses were dirty as well.

Kurapika had a dreadful look on his face. They nearby found a note stuck on wall, or more like a three page long list of available and non available things. Surprisingly, they only needed to buy food which they could order from outside.

As said in contract, the only thing they supposed to do was cleaning the house. Obviously none of them wanted to do it, but too bad it wasn't even the option.

**… … … ... …**

"Kurapika, it's raining…" Io whined, while Kurapika pretended to hear. "Kurapika! You're not listening…" Io complained again.

"I'm listening, but I'm not god to stop the rain." He said without turning his eyes off from laptop screen he was working on.

"Why is it raining in this month? It's December for crying out loud!" She said as she sprawled her arms (actually one arm since other was still paining) and head on table.

"The place where we are, it usually rains till November… but guess it's raining too much this year..." His eyes were still fixed on screen.

Two days already has been passed since they came into this new house. They had already decided their rooms and divided their duties for each day.

There were two big bedrooms which were taken by all four boys. Gon and Killua was sharing rooms as usual while Kurapika and Leorio was sharing room unwillingly. Io took the last relatively small one, it was comfortable room for one person.

For the duties, Gon and Killua had got their punishment to do dishes for 2 weeks. Aside from that, Kurapika had made a chart about everyday chores for everyone.

And as Io's whining said, it was a rainy day today again. That's why both preteens were also playing video games today. Leorio was reading (?) something with book fallen flat on his face.

Kurapika was busy on dining table, doing something on his laptop. After playing games with both kids couple of times (newest discovery was Io was really good with games), Io was now just sitting beside Kurapika and watching outside of window.

"I'm bored… what are you doing?" She asked Kurapika.

"Um, well…" He was still wondering if he should tell her or not when he poked her head in to see screen. It was hunter website displaying on screen.

"Are you trying to find spiders again? Gon told me everything about that incident in yorkshin…"

"No, no!" He said trying to shush her down, looking at Gon. "I've promised Gon I will not try finding spiders while we are on vacation."

"Then? What are you doing on hunter website?"

"Well, I barely got time to find eyes… of my brethrens … so since we're on vacation; I'll do my best to find them…" He answered, eyes purposely fixed on screen to avoid eye contact.

Silence fell for a while; only sound in room was loud sound effects coming for video games kids were playing.

After moments of silence she spoke again, "You're doing it wrong way."

He looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"It'll take years if you keep on searching it only on hunter website. Only rookies look for stuff on hunter website."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Kurapika was getting interested now.

"Get someone to find it for you. There are some hunters who can find anything for you if you tell them. Most of them only work online on secret portal and work for money." She explained,

Meanwhile Gon and Killua were also bored of playing games. Turning off the game, Killua was sprawled on floor while Gon had taken a seat near Io.

"I have one of those portals and I can arrange such informer if you want, but you have to let me help you." She smile brightly at him.

Kurapika sighed, "Okay, but let me ask you one thing again… why you want to help so much? I know you told me you liked kuruta people and culture for some reason, but you never told me that reason…"

"Well, you're the one to talk. You haven't even completed our deal…" She retorted,

"For the last time, we never had that deal!" Kurapika said in loud voice,

"We did!"

"We didn't"

"We did!"

"Hey! Who is the kid now!?" Killua yelled from his spot, grinning in his neko face. Gon who was left alone, sweat dropped and stayed away from all this.

Both teens looked at each other and turned away with a huff. Moments of silence fell; both preteens were just unsurely watching what both teenagers are going to do. Then Io sighed and spoke again.

"You know, when I was little, there was a man who helped me. He taught me what is nen, helped me to find a master. He is the reason I became a hunter. He was also a kuruta like you Kurapika." She was still facing in opposite direction.

Kurapika was pretty surprised on what she said. Gon and Killua was patiently waiting for her to talk further.

* * *

**A/n: I beg your forgiveness for the lame names I'm using for everything, I'm not good at creating names! Nor good with ending chapters!**

**Please review if you like it!**


End file.
